Conventional packages for absorbent articles of this type are usually manufactured from cardboard or plastic and often contain a number of articles packed beside one another. The individual articles can either be packed in the package as they are or in so-called single-wrap packages, where each article is usually wrapped in a plastic film. With a single-wrap package, the article itself does not come into contact with the environment until it is time to use the article, which is advantageous from a hygienic aspect. A commonly occurring type of package is cardboard boxes which are parallelepipedic, cubic or have some other polyhedral form and contain a number of articles, which can be singly wrapped. Another variation is that a number of articles, which are normally singly wrapped, are packed in bags of plastic, such as polyethylene.
A problem with this type of packages is that, in order to obtain hygienic storage of the absorbent articles, they must be singly wrapped. Single wrapping in itself is complicated from the point of view of both manufacturing and process engineering and it is also expensive as each individual sanitary napkin or panty shield must be wrapped in plastic.
The articles are also often folded in connection with the single wrapping to make them smaller in size. The folding in itself complicates the manufacturing and can have a negative effect on the liquid absorption ability of the articles as well as often giving the articles a less attractive appearance. If the articles are not singly wrapped but are placed as they are in a box or in a plastic bag, there is a risk that dirt, dust or the like will end up on the articles, which can lead to the articles not being perceived as fresh during use. Another problem with conventional packages is that they are not suited to being taken in a handbag or the like. The box or the plastic bag that they are made of easily breaks or is compressed, which can lead to the individual articles falling out of the package. One solution to the problem can be that the user takes along individual singly-wrapped articles, with the risk of the single-wrap packages splitting or not protecting the article sufficiently.
Examples of packages for a plurality of absorbent articles are given in WO 96/24537 A1 and WO 98/06369 A1, and examples of singly wrapped absorbent articles are given in WO 88/10219 A1, WO 91/18574 A1 and EP 0 675 703 B1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,526, a package for hygiene products, such as sanitary napkins, panty shields or tampons is described. The package is designed so that a number of hygiene products can easily be carried by a user. The disadvantage with a package of this type is that it is not adapted for a specific type of absorbent article but is so spacious that a number of different types and sizes of hygiene products can be stored in it. As the package is not optimized for a certain type of absorbent article, it is not suitable for compact storage, transport and retail.
Similar packages or containers which are adapted for a specific type of absorbent article are also described in GB 2 269 162 A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,579,916 A and U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,853 A.